havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Who, What, Where, Wendigo?
"Who, What, Where, Wendigo?" is the 23rd episode of Haven, and the tenth episode of the second season. Synopsis A local teen goes missing in Haven's woods while a murderer is on the loose, and the search party finds evidence to support the existence of a supernatural creature in the forest. Plot A series of murders of young people has happened along the Maine coast, when young Rory Campbell runs out of a local cafe past a waitress off into the woods, chased by a man matching the description of the serial killer. After talking to the waitress, Audrey and Nathan look around to find a wrist strap with the word "Forever" on it and some blood. Rory's father identifies it as Rory's. Audrey and Nathan choose to search for them alone, but first Rory's father insists on coming, then Dwight does. Nathan then decides it would be good if the Teagues brothers came and Audrey calls Duke, who refuses. In the woods, the group splits into pairs to search for Rory. After finding a gutted raccoon Audrey and Campbell see the man who had chased Rory staked to a tree with his chest ripped open. Reunited, the searchers examine the body and hear an eerie screeching in the distance. Dave is worried that the death is the work of a Wendigo, which he describes as a spirit who feeds off people. Dwight identifies the teeth marks as human and the group splits up again. Nathan comes across Duke with Driscoll and his supporters, all armed. The stand off is relieved when Audrey arrives on the scene, but Driscoll has made his intentions clear: he aims to kill whatever he finds. Elsewhere, Dwight has a vision of a young girl in pink tutu. Audrey and Nathan later find a girl's cardigan covered in blood. Amid loud screeching Rory runs out of some trees babbling about killing the murderer. The arrival of one of Driscoll's men complaining of being bitten prompts Rory to run off again. Night falls and the searchers camp. Duke approaches Audrey and tells her that he is playing the Rev. to get answers to the mysteries he finds himself in, despite knowing that Driscoll is responsible for Evi's death."Lockdown" The screeching approaches the camp, so Campbell and Driscoll's men move forward to take the fight to the enemy and Nathan follows. Nathan trips over a dead deer and finds Frankie Benton and her sister Sophie. He fetches Audrey. Frankie explains that they killed the animals, but they refrain from killing people. Nathan concludes that they are Wendigos, tells how they survived a plane crash some months back and adds that their transformation was caused by The Troubles. Audrey asks, if they don't kill people, then who killed the murderer? Frankie says that it is Amelia the third sister, who ran off into town. Audrey shows her the wrist strap and Frankie identifies it as Amelia's, and they conclude that Rory is Amelia's boyfriend. He lured the killer into the woods for Amelia to feed off. Nathan and Audrey go looking for Amelia. At an abandoned cabin, Amelia tells Rory that she can't fight her hunger, even after feeding off of the killer, so he goes to search for more food. Meanwhile, Driscoll tells Duke that he has the opportunity to save Haven where his father failed, and promises to tell him everything after the conclusion of the hunt. After Duke goes back to the hunt, Rory knocks Driscoll out with a rock and ties him to a tree for Amelia to eat. Audrey and Nathan can't find Amelia, so they take Dwight and go to where the other sisters are hiding. Sophie is now sick for lack of food. Dwight decides to take her to his truck where he has medical supplies. He later gets his foot caught in a bear trap and offers Sophie his arm to feed off of, but she refuses. Dwight escapes and continues carrying a collapsed Sophie. Amelia approaches Driscoll and contemplates her hunger for his flesh, but the noise of the searchers is getting closer. Frankie, Audrey and Nathan go in search of Amelia. The searchers hear Rory making a lot of noise, crying out for help. Frankie says Rory is running in one way but the blood is in the opposite direction. Amelia is tempted by Driscoll's blood, from where Rory hit him, but she resists and eventually cuts the ropes holding the Rev. Once free, he overpowers her and takes the knife to kill her, as she is one of "the cursed". However, before he can make the kill, he is fatally shot by Audrey. While Driscoll's men complain, Nathan tells them that Audrey was justified. Duke is horrified to see Driscoll dead. Later, when Dwight gets in the truck to drive the Bentons away, he takes his keys from the sun visor that reveals a couple photos of himself and Lizzie. After he drives away, Nathan asks The Teagues where he's taking them, to which Vince replies Dwight is taking them to a slaughterhouse to stay and feed until The Troubles are over. Audrey tells Duke that she will face an inquiry over Driscoll's death. Duke, upset, says that he was so close to getting answers from Driscoll about his father and his true purpose. Audrey retorts by asking what he would have done if he were with the Rev. and he was about to kill the girl. He responds that he honestly doesn't know. Audrey then tells Duke that he will eventually have to choose a side. Credits Main Cast * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wuornos * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Guest Starring * Alex Carter as Mr. Campbell * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Stephen McHattie as Ed Driscoll * WWE Superstar Edge as Dwight Hendrickson Cast * Alexandra Benoit as Amelia Benton * Julia Hines as Sophia Benton * Leah Ostry as Frankie Benton * Scott Beaudin as Rory Campbell * Paulino Nunes as Cal the Trucker Featured Music * "Into the Dark" by Melissa Etheridge Quotes *Nathan: I hear a squirrel. Audrey: We are in the woods, Nathan. Nathan: Two squirrels chattering means they're having a conversation. This is just one. It means he's scared of something large. Audrey: Boy Scouts? Nathan: Moose Hunter magazine. (Audrey stares) I was a kid. Notes *The episode's title is derived from the first four of the five Ws of journalism. *The characters of Amelia and Rory were named in reference to Amelia "Amy" Pond and Rory Williams of the BBC TV show Doctor Who. References Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes